


Training Some Junior Rangers

by Milionking, PensToTheEnd



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [15]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dallas Stars, Foreplay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Handcuffs, M/M, New York Rangers, Proof in PR Videos, Voyeurism, clueless idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: Jamie takes his phone off airplane mode and instantly gets a text from an unknown number, but he can guess who it is.From Unknown: Meet up for a friendly captain’s lunch.  Tyler’s invited of course.To Unknown: McDonagh?From McDonagh: Yeah it’s me.  My leadership and I would like to treat you to lunch.  We kinda need a favor.To McDonagh: What kind of favor?From McDonagh: Meet us at the Pennsy Food Hall next to MSG and we’ll tell you.Tyler and Jamie take the subway from their hotel to MSG and walk all the way around it before they find the location that McDonagh mentioned in the text.  They find this evening’s foes sitting at a table.  All present there’s McDonagh, Zuccarello, and Nash.  Not exactly a threesome of Tyler and Jamie’s type.





	Training Some Junior Rangers

**Author's Note:**

> Jimmy and Brady are truly clueless idiots. That much was apparent from [this video](https://youtu.be/zMcrLM0o2NE) Thank you to Pensy for letting me indulge myself in including your nickname in the story. Truth be told the food hall does exist right where I say it is.
> 
> For the non-hockey fans that need some visuals here are the players in this story.
> 
> Jimmy and Brady:  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Jamie and Tyler:  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> This is of course fiction... or maybe not, but since it's on here let's just go off to Mr. Rogers' Land of Make Believe.

Jamie’s head is back against the seat.  His eyes are closed.  The only sign of distress to an unknowing person would be the white-knuckle, death grip he has on the armrests.  His demeanor is a sharp contrast to Tyler’s, who is sitting in the window seat.  Tyler’s ass is wiggling in the seat like a kid on his first trip to Disney World as he stares out the window, taking in the New York skyline. 

 

He’s chatting away at Jamie, who can’t manage to concentrate on what Tyler is saying.  Something about this is always so cool.  Airport.  River.  God, Jamie thinks, why do we have to land at LaGuardia?  Why?  Why can’t they land at the other airport, where the fucking runway doesn’t jut out into a river?

 

Jamie keeps his eyes closed, saying silent prayers to the hockey gods until the plane is down and parked. 

 

Tyler practically skips down the stairs, his carry-on bag slung over his shoulder.  He’s turns around and walks backward towards the bus, crooning his best off-key Sinatra to Jamie. 

 

“Start spreading the news…. We’re winning tomorrow… right at the heart of it… New York, New York.” 

 

Jamie laughs as he catches up to Tyler, wrapping an arm around his waist and spinning him around.  Spezz and Rous are are laughing their asses off as well, walking down the stairs.  Rous accidentally misses a step from the distraction.

 

Jamie takes his phone off airplane mode and instantly gets a text from an unknown number, but he can guess who it is.

 

**From Unknown** : Meet up for a friendly captain’s lunch.  Tyler’s invited of course.

**To Unknown:** McDonagh?

**From McDonagh:** Yeah it’s me.  My leadership and I would like to treat you to lunch.  We kinda need a favor.

**To McDonagh** : What kind of favor?

**From McDonagh:**  Meet us at the Pennsy Food Hall next to MSG and we’ll tell you.

 

Tyler and Jamie take the subway from their hotel to MSG and walk all the way around it before they find the location that McDonagh mentioned in the text.  They find this evening’s foes sitting at a table.  All present there’s McDonagh, Zuccarello, and Nash.  Not exactly a threesome of Tyler and Jamie’s type.

 

Tyler makes a fake smile of acknowledgement as the Ranger’s captain waives them over.

 

The five men end up at LaFrieda. 

 

“So, guys what is this meeting about, you needed a favor?”  Tyler asks.

 

Nash is the one to speak up.  “Well we have this rookie and his roomie that are together, the same way you two are, but they are clueless idiots.  We heard of your hunt and figured you could help them figure some shit out.”

 

Jamie scrubs his face. “You want us to give your junior Rangers a class in love 101?”

 

“More like sex 101.” McDonagh says nonchalantly, like it’s the most natural thing in the world to be asking. 

 

Tyler spits out his water in surprise, some of it hitting Zuccs who gives back a look of indignation.

 

Tyler collects himself enough to be able to talk.  “So what makes you think they’re together.”

 

Zuccs who’s been silent in this whole meeting other than belting out a yelp of shock when Tyler sprayed him with water, digs out his phone and taps a few times pulling up a Rangers PR video of their tiny apartment.  It is your stereotypical bromance PR bullshit the Stars tried to make Tyler and Jamie do to hide their romance.

 

Tyler and Jamie review the video the same way they review game tape, looking for the obvious signs of a relationship.  One bedroom with an empty closet and the other with a closet that they won’t show to the public.  Subtle Jimmy, but not quite enough for Tyler’s keen eye.  They get all the way to the empty fridge and it becomes evident that these two are clueless about a lot of things.

 

McDonagh looks hopefully at Tyler and Jamie. “Can you help these two clowns out before they hurt each other, like physically hurt each other?” 

 

Jamie and Tyler nod at the task set for them.

 

“We’ll help out, but do you know what the hell was going on there?  These boys have played hockey all their lives, surely they’ve had sex at some point?  Even I got laid in juniors.”  Tyler says, mentally recalling spending time between the sheets with Schiefele makes his dick stiffen briefly.

 

Nash looks at the Stars couple, these are his rookies to mentor after all.  “They are glued to each other, but it appears whips got involved at some point because there are scars all over Brady’s back, and Jimmy’s ass is constantly bruised.”

 

Tyler now has more of an idea what is behind the closet door, and it appears these boys need a lesson in gay sex 101, a prerequisite class they tried to skip when they took accidentally walked into BDSM 601.  Tyler starts pondering a plan and Jamie can see it in his eyes.

 

Zuccs passes an address to Tyler. “Here’s the address to their apartment.  They’ll be expecting you. Please dear god help them out!”

 

Tyler and Jamie finish lunch, it’s not the normal way their hunts have gone, with some bet involved or even a little bit of flirting at the red line.  The captain of the other team begged Jamie and Tyler for help getting their semi-rookies’ shit together.  Time for Jamie to dig out the Professor Love get up.  Thankfully, Tyler’s bag has been packed for some of the eventualities during this long east coast trip - hand cuffs, ropes, chains.  You know, the basics.

 

The team had invited Jamie and Tyler out for dinner and a drink, but they have some hunting to do.  The swing by the hotel to pick up Tyler’s bag and grab the subway toward Battery Park, stopping by the Whole Foods to pick up something to cook their foursome to eat while they go through the lecture before the practical portion of their course tonight, ultimately deciding on steak and fries, two things that only require salt, garlic, pepper and ketchup.  They also got a skillet and baking sheet figuring these two probably don’t even have that!

 

They walk up to the tiny New York apartment.  Apparently, an NHL salary doesn’t buy you much here, the apartment hardly looks lived in.

 

“Welcome to our humble abode, Professor Love and his pup.”  Jimmy smiles at Tyler and Jamie as he apprehensively opens the door to two people, who will be sworn enemies the next day.  Brady is sprawled out on the couch and just waives at the pair and mumbles out a hello.

 

Tyler grins. “We figured you two haven’t had a home cooked meal since the start of the season, so we brought you one.”  Tyler holds up the shopping bags.  “Why don’t you get acquainted with your professor for the evening while I cook.”  Tyler kicks off his shoes and pads over to the oven, turning it on to preheat, then seasoning the steaks.

 

Jamie joins Jimmy and Brady at the table by the window, admiring the view of the ball park below and the new World Trade Center off in the distance. 

 

“So, your captain says you two need some lesson on how to get it on in bed.”  Jamie lectures.  Jimmy and Brady bow their heads and turn a brilliant shade of red.  “Tyler and I can help you out, maybe.  Why don’t you tell me about what you two have problems with?”

 

Jimmy starts.  “Well I like fucking Brady, but he comes the moment I stick my dick in his ass.  So, then we tried some bull whips to spice things up.  We ended up leaving deep gouges in each other that took weeks to scar over.”

 

“Okay.”  Jamie draws out the word, taking in the information.  “Well that’s a little too much too soon.  You need to work on slowing things down.  In so many ways.  So… Brady what do you like to do and not do?”

 

“Well umm, I come a little too quick.  I love to get fucked but just taking a cock is too much sensory overload.” 

 

Tyler snorts in the background.

 

“Ignore him, god knows I wish I could, continue.” Jamie says, dismissing Tyler with a wave of his hand.

 

“I love foreplay, just not sure what all I should do.”  Brady finishes.

 

Tyler serves up a dinner of steak-frites, making sure that he cooked Jamie’s until its almost unidentifiable as a steak.  Thankfully Jimmy and Brady had enough sense to have basic silverware.

 

“Ty, this one,” Jamie points at Brady as he swallows a bite of fry, “is quick on the trigger.  Who’s that sound like?”

 

“Funny, my stallion.”  Tyler glares at him, then his features soften as he smiles widely.  “But, I’m sure they can learn, just like I have, all the fun to be had if you can hold back.  They just need to show them the right way to do things.”

 

The foursome finishes dinner discussing how to be careful in bed.

 

“So, would you care to show us that secret closet,  _Jimmy_?”  Tyler asks hanging on the last word.

 

Jimmy blushes now, knowing they’ve seen the video that they did at the start of the season.  They all march back to the end bedroom, which looks more lived in than the master suite.

 

“We figured we’d give Hayes the master bedroom, so he had his own bathroom.  We set up shop in the other bedroom.  That pile of clothes was just for appearances in the video, and the girl in the picture was really one of my high school friends.”  Brady says.

 

Jimmy opens the closet and what Jamie and Tyler see is a series of whips, chains, and paddles.  That explains the scars and bruises.  Jamie closes the closet door. 

 

“Ok so that is a little advanced for you two, they stay in the closet for now.  Once you get the basics, you need to get in touch with Jonathan and Patrick the next time you play Chicago or Ovechkin and Backstrom in Washington.  They know how to use that stuff.  Now tonight it’s gay sex 101.”

 

Tyler walks back to the front door and picks up his bag, then rejoins Jamie, Jimmy, and Brady.

 

“Okay, so Brady likes foreplay, so Jimmy kiss Brady and slowly undress him.”  Jamie assesses the action as it unfolds.  It looks clumsy and uncoordinated when Jamie chimes in, “Slower Jimmy, this is a marathon not a breakaway, like this.”

 

Jimmy slows down and the fumbling with Brady’s shirt steadies, but still too fast for Professor Love and his lab model.

 

“Alright guys, hang on there.  Allow us to demonstrate.”  Jamie turns and pulls Tyler to him.

 

Their students watch on as Jamie cups Tyler’s chin and kisses him passionately on the lips with Tyler parting his lips and sucking in Jamie’s tongue.  Jamie moans as Tyler starts to unbutton Jamie’s shirt finally ripping it off after he undoes the last button.  Brady and Jimmy look on with gaping mouths and palming their hard dicks as the porn unfolds in front of them.

 

Jamie repeats the moves, taking his time unbuttoning Tyler’s shirt.  Jimmy and Brady clue in and start with that part of the foreplay, easy to execute.  After Tyler’s shirt is extricated from his torso, Jamie and Tyler watch on as Jimmy and Brady finish disrobing from the hips up.

 

“Okay you two can make out and remove shirts, that’s a good start.  Brady, suck on Jimmy’s nipples.”  Brady complies as ordered.  Jimmy lets out a gasp, then a moan as Brady flicks at Jimmy’s nipples with his tongue.  Brady reaches for Jimmy’s belt and open’s his pants exposing some Rangers boxers, a wet spot starting to form where the shape of Jimmy’s cock head is settled.  Brady gets a hand underneath Jimmy’s balls and Jimmy lets out a low moan.

 

“Good job Brady, you two aren’t completely clueless.”  Tyler chirps.

 

“Hey, no harassing the students, Tyler.  I’m going to have to cuff you for that.”  Jamie commands.

 

Jamie digs the cuffs out of Tyler’s bag and cuffs him to the bar in the closet.  Tyler struggles as an act, he knows the plan that he and Jamie crafted on the way over.

 

Jimmy has laid down as Jamie cuffed Tyler in the closet and Brady was sucking nice and evenly on Jimmy’s dick.  Jamie smiles knowing that the two aren’t as clueless as their captain made them out to be.

 

Jamie coughs as Brady lets up off his boyfriend’s cock.  “Well you have mastered the foreplay basics.  I would love to give you a certificate in that, but not something Hayes wants to see next to that adorable letter on your fridge” 

 

Jamie smiles.  Brady smiles.  Jimmy blushes.

 

“So, Jimmy you like to top, and Brady likes to bottom.  I will tell you from experience that it is nice to change that up from time to time.  So, don’t be afraid to experiment.  First though you can’t just push your dick into your bottom and expect him to feel good about it.  You need to start with something much smaller.”

 

“I want you to watch as I start to open up Tyler, then Jimmy I want you to imitate me.”

 

In the background, a door opens then closes and is locked behind him.  Jamie pauses from kissing Tyler to look up, concern on his face.

 

“Hayes is probably home.  Don’t worry, he’ll just go to his room and pass out.”  Brady whispers.

 

Jamie relaxes again and turns his attention back to Tyler.  He grabs the lube and rubs some on a couple of fingers.

 

“So, what you want to do Jimmy is tease Brady’s rim with your finger.  His hole will spasm, it will feel good to Brady.”  Jamie teases Tyler’s rim and Tyler closes his eyes and throws his head back arching his spine as Jamie continues his tease.

 

Jimmy follows Jamie’s lead and gets Brady on all fours as he lubes a finger and teases at Brady’s rim.  Brady gasps and moans as Jimmy teases his finger at Brady’s rim, it spasms just as Jamie said it would and Brady’s cock twitches as the attempted intrusion.  A drip of precome falls onto the plain comforter below.

 

Hayes has stumbled down the hallway in the darkness.  There are strange shoes by the door and noises coming from the far bedroom.  He stops and stands in the corner of the hallway, just outside Brady and Jimmy’s room.  The door is slightly ajar, giving him a view into the room.  The darkness of the hallway keeps him from being seen.  His brain almost short-circuits when he realizes what’s playing out in front of him.  His dick stiffens inside his pants and he reaches down to palm it through his pants.  Holy shit, this little follow the leader sex education class is hot as hell.

 

Tyler turns his head back to look Brady in the eye.  “Okay, Brady I want you to take nice deep, steady breaths as Jimmy fucks his finger into you.  Alright, Jameson slide it in.”  Tyler takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly as Jamie’s finger passes the rim of Tyler’s hole and bottoms out.

 

Jimmy lets Brady take the same breath and as he exhales, Jimmy slides his finger in.  The last little bit of Brady’s exhale is a groan of pleasure at the initial stretch.  He continues the breathing exercise as Jimmy fucks his hole with one finger.

 

“Next finger Jameson, if you please.”  Tyler banters. 

 

Jamie complies with Tyler’s request and Tyler repeats the breathing exercise he just demonstrated to Brady.  Jimmy follows along with Jamie and Tyler, and Brady moans and arches his back at the extended stretch.

 

In the hallway, Hayes unzips his pants and whips his hardened cock out.  Tyler looks toward the cracked door and spies him in the hallway.  Tyler smiles at Hayes, then returns his focus as Jamie slides his third finger into Tyler.

 

Brady’s cock is freely leaking now and Jimmy bends down to lap it up enjoying the salty taste on his tongue.  Jamie looks over at his students, they look ready for the next step in the process. 

 

“Okay Jimmy, lube up your cock generously.  Go slow as you penetrate your man.”

 

Jimmy presses his cock at Brady’s waiting entrance.  Brady lays there with his eyes closed wincing and holding his breath.  Tyler turns his head at the silence. 

 

“Jimmy stop for a second!  Brady breathe deeply and bear down on Jimmy’s thrust as you let the breath out.  Jimmy, don’t enter Brady until he starts breathing out!”  Tyler groans out as his stallion’s cock moves into Tyler’s clutches.

 

Brady sucks in a deep breath and as he releases it, Jimmy makes the initial push into Brady.  Brady’s exhale turns into a groan as his eyes flutter in enjoyment.  Brady’s cock jumps but doesn’t explode.  Jimmy sinks slowly and finally bottoms out. 

 

“Okay Jimmy, stay there for a minute.  Let Brady adjust to your cock.  Do not move, except to lean down kiss Brady’s neck or mouth, but do not touch his dick or nipples!  Just let the feeling simmer.”  Jamie orders.

 

Jimmy complies, leaning down and sucking a hickey into Brady’s neck, making Brady exhale a huff of pleasure.

 

“You okay?”  Jimmy whispers in Brady’s ear.

 

Brady nods slowly.  “Yeah.  Uh… yeah.”

 

After Jamie bottoms out, Tyler pulls in Jamie, so his mouth is sitting on Jamie’s right ear lobe eyes darted toward the door.  He whispers so quietly Jamie barely hears him over the moan of Brady behind him.

 

“We have an audience, my stallion.  Let’s give him a show he’ll never forget.” 

 

Jamie’s eyes dart left, too, catching a brief sight of Hayes outside the room.  Tyler nibbles at Jamie’s earlobe as Jamie grinds his cock against Tyler making sure Tyler has fully adjusted to his cock’s invasion.

 

Jimmy starts getting impatient.  “How long must I stay like this professor?”

 

Jamie turns back, and the young couple looks like they’re frozen in confusion. 

 

“Okay Jimmy, grind into Brady.  Make sure his ass completely loosens around your cock.  When he feels completely adjusted you can start thrusting slowly.  Short, slow strokes.  Make yourself edge though.  If you feel close to shooting, bottom out and hold it until that feeling passes.  Then and only then can you start thrusting again.”  Jamie details what he should try.  “For now, Brady, you need to let Jimmy know if it’s too much, or you’re getting close to shooting your jizz.  You can work on holding back that way.  Eventually, Jimmy, you’ll be able to read Brady’s non-verbal tells that he’s close.  This will come easier with experience, but if you feel him spasm around you or his breathing starts to get uneven.  Slow down, bottom out bend over and make out with him, let the intense sensations subside.  When you get really advanced, you can make Brady come without touching him.”

 

In the hallway, the foursome’s audience is stroking his dick slowly using the precome that his cock is leaking freely as lubrication.  Jamie and Tyler are giving him the show he wanted to see for a long time.  He lost count at how many times he’s spied on his roommates, who come way before he’s ready.  He wants a full-feature porno to view, not a short preview.

 

Jimmy starts thrusting in slow short strokes draping his body over Brady, biting into Brady’s back marking it up at regular intervals.  He’s followed Jamie’s instructions as he came close to coming, stopping, bending down and cupping Brady’s head to guide his boyfriend’s lips to his own.  The kisses are deep and passionate, Brady closes his eyes and moans into Jimmy’s mouth as Jimmy slides his tongue in between Brady’s lips.

 

“That’s it stallion, that cock fills me up so well.  Oh my god right there, my stallion.  Pulse you cock right there Jame.”  Jamie bends in and guides Tyler to his lips for a kiss from his beautiful pup.

 

Tyler and Jamie break their kiss to focus on their students for the evening, and Jimmy is nibbling at Brady’s ear.

 

“You two are doing well.  Communicate with each other though.  Let each other know how you are feeling.  Encourage each other.  Get intimate, this is making love not just plain fucking.”  Tyler says before Jamie makes him moan by pulsing his dick against Tyler’s prostate.  That moan sends Hayes over the edge as he gasps, trying to stay quiet as his come spurts freely onto the hardwood floor below.

 

The young Rangers pair is communicating much better, Brady instructs Jimmy on how to find his sweet spot and when Jimmy finds it a string of “Fucking hell Jimmy, that’s the spot.  Fucking hell that felt good Jimmy.” ensues from Brady.

 

Tyler smiles at the puppy love.  He closes his eyes and pictures that memory from when he and Jamie first fucked after the 2015 season opener as Jamie thrusts into him.

 

“You loving my cock invading you pup?”

 

“I love my stallion’s cock.  Does my stallion want me to come now?”  Tyler lets Jamie decide Tyler’s tipping point just like he did in Vegas with Deryk watching.  Jamie grabs Tyler’s cock and starts stroking it.  Jamie can feel Tyler’s orgasm start to build as Tyler’s ass pulses against Jamie’s cock, sending shivers up Jamie’s spine.

 

“Come for me Tyler.  Let me feel you pulse against my cock.  Jimmy, let Brady blow a load with you in his ass.  Fuck him nice and slow through the climax.”  Jamie instructs.

 

Tyler comes as the hands of Jamie, sending shots of come all over Jimmy and Brady’s hamper.  Tyler catches his breath as Jamie fucks into him to build his own climax, hastening his pace and fucking Tyler with reckless abandon.  Jimmy follows Jamie’s lead by using Brady’s own precome to lubricate Brady’s cock, stroking it hard and fast until the spasms become frequent and Brady growls out as one last set of spasms announce the release of his load onto the bed below.  Jimmy slows his pace until Brady’s spasms subside.

 

Jimmy leans into Brady shoving his cock all the way in making Brady gasp.  “Ready to take my load Skis?  I want to fill you up with my juices.” 

 

Brady turns to kiss Jimmy.  “Fill me up Jimmy, want to feel you come inside me.” 

 

Jimmy smiles and increases the pace and length of his strokes until he can’t wait any longer.  Hitched breaths, loud moans, and one last thrust of Jimmy’s cock announce Jimmy’s orgasm.  He strokes several more times as his body shudders through the orgasm.

 

Jamie and Jimmy slide out of their respective bottoms.  Jamie with a lilt to his voice, “You really want to drive Brady nuts?”

 

Jimmy looks at Brady’s ass as his handy work starts coming back out of Brady’s ass.  “What do you have in mind Professor Love?”

 

“Suck your come out of his ass.  Like this.”  Jamie gets on his knees and drinks down the product of his orgasm out of his pup’s spasming hole.  Tyler pants and moans at the overstimulation.

 

Jimmy repeats the move on Brady which instantly makes Brady hard again.  Jimmy starts jacking at Brady’s second erection.  When Jimmy feels the last of his own juice hit his tongue, Brady comes into Jimmy’s hand.  He flips Brady around and Brady licks his second orgasm off Jimmy’s hand in steady sucking motions.

 

Jamie smiles at the appearance of the pair looking more like they made love rather than just fucked.  “So how did that feel.  Jimmy, you first.”

 

“It was nice not to have the ride over before it starts.  Brady?”

 

“Ok my god Jimmy, that was by far the best sex I’ve ever had.  Can I try it on you next time?”

 

Tyler smiles, “So what did you two learn.”

 

Brady answers for them, “Go slow, build momentum, then when the time is right take the shot.  So, sex is like scoring a goal?”

 

“Ok professor, they passed the final exam, it appears our work is done here.”  Tyler smirks.

 

Jamie pauses. “Not just yet, did you know your roomie watches you?”

 

Jimmy blushes.  “Yeah we know.  He’s a bit of a voyeur.  That’s why we love having him as a roomie at home and on the road.  Should we let him participate sometime?”

 

Jamie laughs.  “To each his own, but if you all agree to participate, go for it.  Get to know each other better first though.”

 

Jimmy and Brady get cleaned up as Jamie and Tyler leave to catch a cab back to the hotel.  Jamie finds he got a text from the Rangers’ captain.

 

**McDonagh:**   No details, but can they get their act together?

**Jamie:** Yeah, they have the basics now.  If they want to get more advanced, we gave them some referrals.

**McDonagh:**   Thanks Benn and thank your pup too.

 

Jamie shows Tyler the last message and Tyler smiles with a shimmer to his eyes as they undress and toast to another successful hunt, courtesy of the hotel mini-bar.

 

Tyler lays on the bed and Jamie cuddles into him kissing him softly.  “Je t’adore mon pup.”

 

“Stallion that’s French.”  Tyler giggles as he kisses Jamie good night.  Jamie and Tyler find sleep very easy that night.

 


End file.
